The Sequel to A Friend Among Enemies
by LavenderBacca
Summary: This a sequel to a friend among enemies written by Katiesue. You will have to read the first two stories 'A friend among enemies' and 'A stranger in the woods 'she wrote to understand this sequel.I hope to have encouragement along the way and ps its my first time writing fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Katie ran into the her room, not believing that it was over with her and legolas. Hot tears spilled down her face,regretting that she could not say the three words that spoke her feelings.

She threw herself on the bed,the only thing she wanted was to cry. Her heart tighten at the thought of Legolas's handsome smiling face.

So perfect...his enchanting sky blue eyes..his beautiful pale complexion..his long lashes..long silky white silver hair...his pink smooth lips...and finally his smile that could lit up the sky.

Suddenly she heard Galadriel spoke in her head._.'_**_You shall be made into the image of your loved one.. and it will strengthen you'..she could almost hear her smiling ghostly.._**

Before she could react..Pitch black clouded her vision...

Katie woke up and realised she fainted.. to her surprise Legolas was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was lying on. Katie saw his clear blue concern eyes gazing into her still tearing eyes.

She sat up immediately and turn away from his gaze, not wanting him to see her tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Katie rubbed her eyes,and realised her vision was clearer and could see further distances. "I advise you to rest before dawn breaks."said Legolas,his voice filled concern and instead of arguing as usual she just nodded,with this Legolas left the room.

**Srry if its short I promise to improve;p**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Next morning**_

Katie crawled out bed,after her failed attempt to stand up. For some reason, she barely had any energy. Katie groaned as she went to get a glass of water on the table beside her bed .She gulped down the water and manage to regain some energy. Katie went the mirror and glanced at herself,her black hair was in a mess,her face was paler than usual and for some reason her blue eyes gleamed . She decided to groom herself and then get some breakfast. She took a hairbrush and started combing her hair .After wrestling with some rebellious knots of her hair,she wore a white rose-patterned silk evening gown. _**I hope Legolas likes it **_thought Katie..She shook her head and forced herself to stop thinking about Legolas and stop being so self-conscious.

Katie slowly guided herself down the elegantly carved stair case and took delicate steps each time. Reminding herself she was quite weak,after she fainted.'Holy Shit!'she screamed. as she suddenly lost her balance and tripped,she braced herself as she about to hit the floor. But instead felt warm strong arms holding her, refraining her from falling.' _**Legolas.'she thought as she sucked in a shakily breath **_..instead it was Aragorn.** '**_Are you all right?'_Aragorn said, his eyes widened. Katie shakily replied 'Yea..Thanks' Aragorn studied her face and let her go**.'**_Be careful as if you stumble on these steps, it will not look too good on your injuries if you do_.''Thanks' Katie muttered as she continued walking down the steps.

Katie finally made it to the breakfast table,she took some bread and some stew. After her meal,she went to find Gimli ,after a few directions to Gimli's room, she found it .And was about to enter Gimli room when she overheard a conversation, she froze, she heard a familiar voice,'No, she will be much safer here,I can't bare lose her again.I could not be so selfish .Either way Aragorn and I already agreed that Katie will stay in Edoras.''_**Legolas' another **_voice spoke 'Gimli' 'But she would be soo lonely here and what happens if someone wants to hunt her down, Aragorn please .'Before, Aragorn could even speak Legolas turned his head and met Katie's gaze through the small gape between the door and the room.

Katie gasped and ran down the hallway but Legolas ran, caught her arm and pulled her towards him.' _**What have you heard?And I beg of you tell me why did you ****come back to this world?!'**_ Legolas shouted. His blue eyes were desperate.'**Enough**_** to know you are trying to protect me but...do you not know its** **killing me?!**_'Katie shouted, tears flooded her blue eyes._**I love you..I love you stupid idiot!That why its killing me and thats why I came back to this world..Its because of you...I came back into this world and saying that leaving me here is protecting me is.. hurting me so much..'**_She whispered Legolas's eyes widened._**'I..I'** _Legolas was loss for words for the first time in his life. Suddenly,Katie's vision blacked out again, and it felt like she was being swallowed and the only thing she felt was Legolas loving arms as she fell.


End file.
